Was it really a Mistake
by DeadlyGenetics
Summary: So what happens when Cleo doesn't forgive Frankie during her first week at Monster High? Based on the special 'New Ghoul @ School' that came with the Dawn of the Dance dolls, so there are bits from it in the beginning to help the story get set up.
1. Chapter 1: Lies and Rumors

_**~Chapter 1: Lies and Rumors~**_

What a horrible week! And Frankie had only made it worse not only for herself but now for others. Who knew fitting in could be so hard? Was it supposed to be this hard? Frankie ran out of the Creepateria and down the hall into the Pool and started to cry again. Lagoona had gotten out of the pool and was dabbing herself with a towel when Frankie said, "I have to tell you..." But Lagoona already knew, "I know, everybody knows. I see you made your choice." She said starting to walk again, "Nice work Newbie." Right when Frankie was about to burst into tears again she heard another in the Pool area with her. Going around the corner she saw Cleo standing there.

"You!" Cleo said angrily, "Following me? Haven't you done enough?" She then turned and raised her hand as she left, "You are dead to me!" Frankie just stood there, unsure of what to think or even what to say anymore. Was it safe to talk? She didn't know, but all she could do was finish the day off and try to make things right tomorrow.

Friday ~

The next day at Monster High Frankie tried to find Clawdeen and Draculaura. She finally succeeded when she went into the Ghouls Room.

"A little more to the left." Clawdeen said as an invisible Draculaura was attempting to apply a new coat of lipstick. "No, too far."

"Uhhh... Well..."

"Don't talk you'll mess up the lips!"

They both stopped once they noticed Frankie was standing there behind them and turned away.

"Yeah I know I messed up big time, epic! I can't take it back but I can make things right. But only with your help." Frankie said as Clawdeen and Draculaura turned around, Draculaura's face being worthy of a few laughs due to how she had squiggled her lipstick all over the place. But moving on!

"So yeah there's this thing that we need to talk to you about." Clawdeen was coaxing Cleo out of the classroom with a little nudge from Draculaura. And right as Cleo turned she saw Deuce with Frankie and the tears started again and all the hurt came back. "So NOT cool!" Cleo stomped adding emphasis with her arms as she turned to leave. "Wa-wa-wait!" Frankie begged. "Cleo I am so sorry, I totally lied! Deuce is not never was and never will be my boyfriend! No excuse I was just wanted you to like me..."

As Deuce made his way over to Cleo she turned around. And instead of being forgiving, she was enraged. "You honestly think you can make a fool out of me?" She stated standing up straight, her head held high. "I will not forgive you for this. And as if that would ever happen, me 'like you'?" Cleo then laughed. "As if!" She then turned to Deuce who was standing there with a look of shock on his face for the moment. "We are over, Deuce! DEAD!" Not knowing what to say as Cleo walked away from the small group, they all stood there in silence. Well, almost near silence. The snakes on Deuce's head made a slight hiss here and there.

"Well," Draculaura started. "That went really well." Clawdeen and the others just looked at her as if she was dumb. "I am so sorry, I can't express it enough just how sorry I truly am." Frankie said as she turned to Deuce, no expression could be seen on his face now especially with his eyes hidden behind his red sunglasses. All he did was slowly walk away from the girls. "It's gonna be alright Frankie." Clawdeen tried to sound reassuring to the strangely stitched together monster. "Cleo and Deuce have their own moments and work through them. I bet this'll be no different." Frankie looked at Clawdeen. How could the werewolf girl be so sure? I mean yeah, she'd known them both longer but still. Things looked really bad! And the thing is, Frankie didn't know just how bad things were really about to seem. To certain people at least.

2 weeks later ~

"Oh... My... GHOUL!" Draculaura burst into the classroom excitedly and took a seat next to Frankie and Clawdeen. Since everything that had happened during Frankie's first week at Monster High the girls had bonded more and gotten closer. Even Lagoona was in and out a bit as she did have her own classes involving her environmental studies. But she would hang with them whenever they had their get togethers at the Maul or set up sleep overs. Heck even Ghoulia was able to sneak away from Cleo to have some time away from being bossed around. Less tension on her not quite so dead brain cells ya know? But anyways back to Draculaura's excitement!

"What's up?" Frankie asked her eyes shining a little. "Have you read Spectra's latest blog?" Draculaura asked.

"Uhhhhh... No." Clawdeen and Frankie said at the same time.

"Well you should!" Draculaura pulled out her iCoffin and started to scroll. "It's about Cleo and Deuce!"

"No way!" Clawdeen said snatching the vampire's phone out of her hands and reading.

"Let me see!" Frankie said leaning over as far as she could, until her foot got caught on the leg of her chair and popped off causing her to fall to the floor right as Mr. Where, their teacher for the class, walked in.

"And now students if you could all please sit in the up right position and put your gizmos and gadgets away, we shall begin the days activies." Mr. Where said as he grabbed the chalk and started to write the days subject and chapters of study up on the blackboard. Oh how the ghouls couldn't wait for the class to end so they could get on with reading Spectra's blog. Hurry up already!

After the class the ghouls met up in the Creepateria for lunch and found themselves a secluded little table and gathered around. "What's up Gils?" Lagoona asked as she sat down next to Frankie, "What's all the chatter about?"

"Draculaura is looking for Spectra's latest blog article." Frankie answered.

"Yeah apparently it's got to do with Cleo and Deuce." Clawdeen said as she took a huge bite out of her burger. The meat was delicious and Draculaura was too distracted with her phone to even notice the blood dripping from the raw hamburger. Now even that made the other ghouls shiver a bit and make a weird face. "Cleo and Deuce? Think they got back together then?"

"We're not sure. That's why we're waiting to read the article." Frankie sounded a little hopeful. _'If they got back together then maybe what happened a couple of weeks ago can just be forgotten.' _She thought as she poked at the food on her tray almost as if she was waiting for it to get up and move.

"Ah ha! I found it!" Draculaura said as she waved her iCoffin around only to once again have it snatched by Clawdeen who then started to read:

**"Monster High's hottest couple Cleo de Nile and Deuce Gorgon split up? Well no way! It seems the couple of going steady for almost a year are moving onto other things! That's right! Cleo has been spotted with a mystery man without a face and Deuce has been seen making plans with Clawd Wolf that are being kept on the hush-hush! But rumor has it that these super spookirific plans are for a new ghoul Deuce has his eyes set on! Possibly waiting for the right time to surprise the ghoul he's been eyeing! So who are the plans for and who is this faceless man you ask? Who knows! Keep reading faithful viewers!"**

The ghouls just sat there in silence. '_Well so much for that.' _Frankie thought to herself as she rested her chin in the palm of her hand and went back to poking at her food again. "Is she serious?" Clawdeen finally said. "A 'faceless man'?" Lagoona asked, "Who could that be?"

"And is Deuce really making secret plans with Clawd for someone else besides Cleo?" Draculaura looked around at the others for a bit. Everyone was a bit lost in thought.

"Maybe the plans are for Cleo." Lagoona piped up, "Maybe Deuce isn't over her yet like Spectra claims he is and he really wants to try and get her back. And there's quite a few 'faceless men' that roam these hallways so no telling who that could be exactly."

"Well I haven't seen her with anyone here lately." Frankie finally spoke. "I always just see her alone. Walking alone... Sitting alone... Always alone..." Clawdeen had to cut her off. "Alright enough with that!" She said. "You tried to make things right and Cleo didn't want it so let's just forget about it."

"Yeah! You even went out of your way to get Justin Biter to come to Monster High to perform just for her and she didn't even listen long enough to know he was here." Draculaura added. But all Frankie could do was hang her head. "I'm not really hungry right now." She said standing up with her tray as she took it to a trash can, dumped the food in, and then left the Creepateria. Once she reached her locker she had to zap the lock again. It had been sticking a lot here lately and she didn't know why exactly. Upon opening it up an envelope floated down to her feet and landed. Frankie just sorta stood there and stared at it for a bit before finally kneeling down and picking it up. It was a cute little envelope she had to admit. It was a pretty lilac color with a star sticker being used to keep the flap closed. With a smile she gently peeled the sticker away and opened it pulling out a thin piece of paper from inside and opened it. Once she started to read she was struck with a warm fuzzy feeling somewhere inside she could quite explain.

_**'Your eyes are like gemstones when they shimmer, with such radiance that is only befitting of one as true as you. So please don't let us go without even a glimmer, as I only wish for us to be true."**_

Frankie smiled at the letter and glanced around a bit. '_Who could it possibly be from?'_ She wondered. The only person she could really think of was Heath Burns seeing as he hadn't stop trying to 'hang out' with her or 'get her number or email'. But if it was from Heath, it was a rather sweet letter. Kinda out of character for him though. _'Shimmer and Glimmer?'_ She thought, _'He's really trying!'_ Frankie found it rather romantic. Closing up her locker she tucked the envelope away in her books and started off for her next class with the ghouls, a rather big smile could be seen on her face that she just couldn't hide. Even if she wanted to.


	2. Chapter 2: Plans

**Chapter 2 is a bit shorter then I wanted it to be... I was sitting and sitting and thinking and I had even been picking at it. Chapter 3 is when everything should pick up a bit more and get be followed by longer chapters.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Monster High unless I introduce a character that is of my own creation or whoever it may belong to. I'm simply writing this from an idea that popped into my head and I'm seeing how it turns out.  
**

* * *

**~Chapter**_** 2: Plans~**_

So the past month just flew by and Halloween was right around the corner! It was October 1st and all the Guys and Ghouls were excited as ever for the big party that was already in the works for Halloween night.

"This year it's gonna be the best party ever!" Clawdeen said while shutting her locker.

"It is going to be off the fang!" Draculaura chimed in, "Everyone is going to be going. Not like last year where not even half of the school showed up."

As the Ghouls continued to chitter and chatter about the upcoming Halloween bash, Frankie was distracted by another cute little envelope. Same lilac color with another little star holding it's flap down. Peeling the star away and taking out the folded piece of paper she started to read, another big smile stretching across her face. "Yo Frankie!"

"Huh? What?" The girl quickly stashed the letter into the pages of her Clawculus book and closed her locker door.

"Did you just hear what I said?" Clawdeen was giving Frankie this look that seem to say 'you had better of heard what I just said.' Frankie just sorta stood there dumbfounded. She chuckled nervously a bit and Clawdeen knew she hadn't heard a word she'd said. "Ok ghouls this Halloween needs special attention. And we're the only group of ghouls to do it right!" Clawdeen said proudly.

By now Lagoona was walking up to the small group of three. "What's up mates? Ready for Clawculus?"

"Clawculus?" Draculaura said her eyes kinda bugging out of her head a bit. "How can you think of school work at a time like this!"

"Sorry gils but my grades are important to me too."

"Well so is this big party being thrown on Halloween for all of Monster High." Frankie explained. "Ooohhh is that what's got you all swimming around like blind tunas?"

"We're not blind, Lagoona. In fact you should be helping us with this. It's gonna be bigger than when FrightTube had that video of the kid with eight eyes and four legs doing that... what was he doing again?" Clawdeen said looking at them all.

"I don't remember." Draculaura answered, "Are you sure it was a boy?"

They all then stood there in silence until the bell rang. "Well off to Clawculus!" As the ghouls headed towards their next class together, Frankie hadn't noticed that the little lilac envelope had fallen from her book and onto the ground only to end up at the wrong feet.

After Clawculus~

"Ok so here's what we need to do-" Clawdeen was cut short by a jabbing feeling in her side.

"Hoodude!" They all said together. "Hiya!" The voodoo doll said happily. I'm sorry Clawdeen, but you left your Clawculus book in class." Hoodude handed the book over to her. "And I'm sorry if you got jabbed just now, Manny Tuar sorta pushed my one pin in too far."

She just stared at him in a way that said 'move along now'. Which Hoodude did. "Yeah sooo I'm late for that thing. See ya!" And he made a mad dash as fast as his stuffed legs could carry him.

The ghouls just sorta looked at Clawdeen for a moment as she turned around. She was way too obsessed with this Halloween party right now, and they had the feeling things were not going to end well. But in a way they understood. Cleo still wasn't talking to any of them nor had she and Deuce patched things up. Spectra's Ghostly Gossip had reported on Cleo with the faceless man a few more times since the first but no one could figure out who it was for anything. They were starting to wonder about Spectra and her info and if it was even right at all, because every time they saw Cleo she was by herself, even in class. But anyway getting back to the ghouls dilemma, without Cleo planning with Clawdeen it was as if the werewolf girl had to do double the work at double the standard. Or so that's how she most likely felt. The bad thing? It was like she took on Cleo's role too.

"So aside from the party planning what have you gils been up to?" Lagoona asked attempting to change the subject and move onto something else. But to no avail, Clawdeen was still yammering on about everything they needed and still had to get done.

"Is she always like this around Halloween?" Frankie asked. "No, it's just because Cleo-"

"Cleo?" Clawdeen snapped her head around. "We don't need Cleo! I've got this!"

"Yeah... but...!"

"No, I've got everything under control. All we need to do is talk to Mistress Bloodgood and let her know what all we're doing with the gym."

"Why not use the catacombs like ya'll did for Draculaura's sweet 1600?" That sweet southern voice made all the girls turn their heads to look at none other then Operetta. She must have been taking a break from practicing for a little while and came across all the ghouls.

"That's a great idea!" Clawdeen beamed, "It's bigger and better and we can do so much more with it!"

"Oh no..." They all said together.

"Why what's wrong?" Operetta asked them. The looks on their faces didn't seem the happiest at her idea. Heck she was only trying to help out a little. "Did I say somethin' bad?"

"No, we just can't get Clawdeen to focus on anything else."

"She's as bad about this party as when Clawd and Cupid were struck by arrows." Lagoona added.

"Oh my." Operetta looked at the werewolf out the corner of her eye. Clawdeen didn't seem to be really paying them any attention as she went on about lights, music, and decorations. Not to mention the best way to invite the entire school! "Well if ya'll want you can sneak away to the Creepateria with me for some lunch," Operetta offered. "It'd getcha ya'll away from her howlin' even if only for a little while."

The ghouls looked at one another then at Clawdeen then back to each other and nodded in agreement. They hated to ditch Clawdeen, but they didn't wanna feel dragged into the ground either. They could only imagine what it would be like when it came time to decorate!

As the ghouls snuck away to Creepateria they could hear Clawdeen's voice get lighter and lighter til eventually they couldn't hear it anymore, and with sighs of relief they rounded the corner and entered the Creepateria for some much need lunch.

After getting their trays the ghouls grabbed their usual table and right when they were about to sit down who should show up? Toralei Stripe and the twins Meowlody and Purrsephone. "So from I what I've gathered," Toralei started. "Frankie seems to have a secret admirer?" Meowlody and Purrsephone snickered behind their hands at the expression that suddenly appeared on Frankie's face. The rest of the ghouls turned to look at her with a bit of shock. Frankie? Secret admirer? And she hadn't told them!

Frankie gave a nervous laugh. "Well you see-" But she was cut off by Draculaura who seemed more like she was having a spazz attack rather then being excited, "You never told us?"

"Crikey mate, you didn't think we'd laugh or anything did you?"

"No!" Frankie said assuringly, "I just got one letter and then another one today." She opened up her Clawculus book to show them the second one, but it was gone. Picking up the book Frankie started to shake it til some of its' pages actually came loose and fell to the table around her tray. "It was here!" She said a bit upset. "I put it in my Clawculus book, just like I did the first one." The ghouls just looked at one another. By now Toralei and the twins were gone havig accomplished phase one of their new plan in motion.

"Sooooo this is the purrfect thing we need to ruin this ridiculous Halloween party that that mangy wolf is planning." Toralei said as she stretched her arms up over her head. Meowlody and Purrsephone sneered in agreement as Toralei continued with the rest of her plan. "Now that Frankie has been exposed for having a 'Secret Admirer' that's sure to show up in Spectra's latest blog. And to top it all off I know exactly who the letters are from!" The twins' eyes grew a bit wide awaiting to hear the admirer's name. "Alright time for phase two of my plan." The orange werecat said with a purr. She was absolutely positive that this would be the end of the ghouls friendship once and for all!


	3. Chapter 3: Coming Out

**Oiy... I've been so tired here lately and my updates have such large gaps. Ah well, here is Chapter 3 with more still to follow. I'm thinking of possibly turning this into a set if I don't finish all off within this story itself. Hmmm... Trilogy perhaps? *shrugs***

**Disclaimer - I own nothing that is of Monster High origin except this story. I do not own any of the characters unless I introduce on of either my own creation or that of another. And thank you for the reviews thus far! I hope to watch them slowly grow as I keep writing this story. :3  
**

* * *

_**~Chapter 3: Coming Out~  
**_

_'5015... 5016... 5017... 501- Foooo!' _Frankie stopped counting the numerous steps as she hoped she got closer to the bottom, about ready to drop the hundreth box she could have sworn she had carried and all on her own along with the other Ghouls. However, Frankie had the distinct feeling that Clawdeen was making her do extra work, and on purpose too! And all because she hadn't fessed up about the secret admirer and notes. Not like she could have anyways with Clawdeen always yammering on about the party. A few electrical waves struck out from Frankie's bolts due to her emotions and down she went. Lucky for her she had only lost her hand and her left foot wound up in the box she had been carrying somehow.

"FRANKIE!"

"Hold on!" Poor Frankie said trying to reconnect her hand then foot, "I'll be right there!" Quickly grabbing the box she stumbled into the age old concert hall underneath the school in the catacombs. The rest of the Ghouls were there too setting up the decorations, even Operetta had chipped in feeling kinda bad for the suggestion despite them all saying it wasn't her fault at all. The only one missing was Lagoona Blue and everyone assumed she was with Gil.

Ever since Lagoona and Gil had started going out they had been picked on by a few of the students. All because Lagoona was salt water and Gil freshwater. The difference didn't matter to them, or to Lagoona anyways, Gil on the other hand seemed effected by it more and more each day, especially when the talk of their parents would come up.

"Oh Lagoona..." He'd always say, "Your parents aren't going to like me."

"What are you talking about, Gil? They'll love you!"

"But we're just so different!"

"How so?"

"Well look at us; salt water, freshwater..." Gil sighed. "It's just not meant to be between us."

"Wait..." Lagoona's eyes started to well up, "What are you saying Gil?"

"Lagoona..."

She just looked at him, tears forming more and starting to work their way towards the outer edges of her big green eyes. "Please Gil, don't say what I think you're going to say!" He looked at her, frowning as he said the unthinkable to her.

After about two hours of rustling around, the Ghouls finally left the concert hall and returned to the world above; their school. "Phew," Operetta started. "That was some workout!" referring to all the moving and arranging of the decorations everyone had to agree. By the time they were all finished free period was over and it was time to head to their next class; Biteology. About 5 minutes in Frankie glanced about noticing that Lagoona wasn't there. A tap on her shoulder fro Draculuara made her look back at the vampire girl who mouthed the words 'Where is Lagoona at?' but all Frankie could do was shrug with a frown before turning her attention towards the door, expecting her to just burst in at any moment, but she never did. Maybe she had swim practice?

After Biteology was done the Ghouls gathered and started to chatter about why Lagoona hadn't been in class. It wasn't like her to miss a single class, unless she was sick or something major. Just then Gil walked by. "Gil!" They all shouted at one time causing his head to snap around in their direction and look at them all. "Have you seen Lagoona?" Operetta asked him, a bit unnerved by the look on his face at the question.

"I haven't seen Lagoona since before Home Ick today." He replied with a heavy sigh.

"What happened?" Clawdeen asked crossing her arms, she clearly knew something was up.

"What do you mean?"

"She means what happened between you and Lagoona!" Draculuara interjected. But all Gil did was hang his head. "You know," He started sighing heavy as he thought of the best way to word what he wanted to say. "It's for best. She can find someone else easy and the Halloween Party you Ghouls are planning can really help her out with that." The Ghouls just stared at him in disbelief. "Are you saying you DUMPED her?!" Clawdeen practically shouted right as Cleo was walking by. "Oh toads to the ghost! Gil and Lagoona? Broke up?!" She quickly whipped out her iCoffin and start jabbing the keys as she strutted off. Well this was sure to end up in Spectra's next blog. Gil shook his head before sneaking away from the Ghouls as they turned to one another in shock and started to chatter on about the current situation.

Aside from Frankie of course who was busy blaming herself for this break-up now too. Don't ask her why, she was just connecting dots. All the wrong dots that is.

"This can't be happening!"

"But it is happening!"

"What can we do Ya'll?"

"We have to find Lagoon." The Ghouls turned to look at Frankie who had finally spoken. "We need to find her and make sure she's alright." They all nodded and fanned out over the school. They called her name repeatedly before the next bell rang out, leaving them all lost and unsure of what to do next.

After School~

The Ghouls gathered at the Maul after school but instead of shopping to pick up their spirits all they did was talk and gaze at the mannequins.

"Where do you think Lagoona was the rest of the day?" Clawdeen asked, the only one doing two things at once. She was still making attempts at finishing the Halloween Party as she went over the list in her hands.

"I dunno ya'll." Operetta finally spoke up after a moment of silence from Clawdeen's question. "We didn't really have enough time to explore the entire school. Lagoona coulda been anywhere." They all nodded slowly, slow enough to match Ghoulia that is. '_Where would she have gone?_' Frankie tried. She tried so hard to think of the possibilities of where their dear sea monster friend would go for comfort.

Meanwhile~

"Oooohhhhhhh! How DARE he!" An enraged Cleo stomped. Her golden wedged heels clacking loudly as she did so. "How dare Deuce write notes to that... That..!" But she couldn't finish the sentence, her anger boiling up inside of her as she crumpled the little note then went on to shred it into a million tiny fragments.

"Now, now darling." Came a smooth voice. "There's no need to worry about such a thing." The voice was tantalizing and inviting. "After all," An arm reached out and around Cleo DeNile's shoulders sliding down about her waist slowly pulling her in. "Right now is our time." The man's voice finished as a whisper in Cleo's ear making her tremble slightly as she relaxed.

"Yes, you're right."

How had she come to this? She wanted Deuce back, but reading the note that she had mysteriously received told her that possibility was getting farther and farther away as to where it had once been within her reach it had now drifted far off to an unknown place. But alas her 'love' was right, it was 'their time' and she was going to enjoy it with him. While she still could.

"Oh meow!"

Meowlody and Purrsephone laughed behind cupped hands as their 'great' leader was only a few feet above them in a thing window sill looking inside at the scene before her. "Now this I didn't expect at all!" Toralei slipped elegantly from the window sill back to ground with her cat-like grace. Flipping her short hair back out of her orange face she smirked. "Things just got even more purrrr-fectly interesting then they already were. What with Lagoona and Gill breaking up, Frankie blaming herself for nearly every little thing, Clawdeen driving everyone insane with her party plans, then Deuce's secret notes being sent with the help of Clawd and Heath Burns." She paused to take a deep breath, "And now this!" Meowlody and Purrsephone nodded their heads in agreement.

As the trio started off Toralei licked her hand gently then flipped her hair once more. "I think this year at Monster High is really going to be one of the most memoriable years ever!" They all then laughed aloud as they made their way out of the school gates on their way home. Oh what was Toralei thinking now?

At the same time Spectra was slowly hovering up out of the ground and glancing about, having just missed Toralei and the twins, she vanished back down below and made a waving motion with her hand for someone to follow her. A short while later a small patch of the ground lifted gently and Lagoona poked her head out glancing about.

"Thanks Spectra. I owe you one." The blue sea monster sniffed, her big green eyes red and puffy from all of her crying.

"It was no problem Lagoona," Spectra said. "Anything for an awesome Ghoulfriend in need." She offered Lagoona a sympathetic smile. "Just remember; if you ever need someone to talk to or just a place to hide out, you're more then welcome in my own little hideaway."

Lagoona nodded her head before waving goodbye to the poltergeist. '_I'll have to ask the Gils if I can borrow their notes to catch up on that last class I missed today_.' She thought while tucking a golden lock behind her finned ear. Lagoona had left her pink hood down, so her hair wild waves were all over the place it seemed.

As she neared the gate she noticed someone out the corner of her eye. "Hey Lagoona." The voice was smooth and made her gasp slightly. "You ok? We missed you in class today."

"Oh... Deuce!" She buried her hands in her hair, getting a few of fingers caught somehow and without thinking ended up pulling a few strands out in her efforts to get untangled. "I wasn't feeling well." Lagoona finally said, "I spent the rest of the day in Nurse's Office." She then gave him a nervous laugh.

"Oh well I hope you feel better soon alright?" Deuce then waved as the snakes on his head hisses about.

"Yeah... me too." She said quietly.

"Huh?"

"Oh I said I should be alright after I get some sleep." She said while giving him yet another nervous laugh. 'Brilliant cover for yourself...'

All he did was smile and tilt his head at her, in a way Lagoona found it rather cute. Even that little smile he- 'Stop that!' Mentally slapping herself she came back to reality. "I'll catch ya later and make sure you get plenty of sleep!" Then he was gone. Deuce walked off, book bag hanging off of his shoulder as he went.

With another sigh Lagoona started for her own home. Humming a little tune to ease her troubled mind. '_Sleep..._' She thought, '_That will help after a nice bath._'


	4. Chapter 4: She said WHAT?

**A/N: I'm sorry it's taken me awhile to update as I've been very busy. I'm slowly working back into finishing my works. Here's Chapter 4 with still more to come and thank you all for the reviews and faves!**

* * *

Monster High

Was it Really a Mistake?

Chapter 4 - She said WHAT?!

"Oh my ghoul! I finally got my iCoffin upgrade!" Draculaura had been tapping away at the screen since before the ghouls had gathered together just outside of Clawdeen's locker before First Period. "It has the cutest wallpapers that came with it and listen to my ringtone!" The vampire cheerfully tapped the screen again and a freaky tone started to play that made her dance a bit. "Steller tune, Draculaura." Lagoona said with a smile, the last week and a half seemed to have just flown by for the ghouls and Halloween was even closer now. During that time though the ghouls had helped Lagoona through her breakup with Gil, talked about Frankie's still mysterious secret admirer, tried to figure out who it was Cleo was with and still managed to finished all of the decorations and grin and bear a few insults from Clawdeen, though she had really toned down after Operetta gave her an ear full!

Just as the ring tone on Draculaura's iCoffin ended the werewolf girl closed her locker and took a deep breath before saying, "Ok now we gotta think of what all we're going to have served at this party."

"I could make some voltagious sweets." Frankie happily chimed in, her baked goods and candies were well known among most of the monsters at Monster High and were even often asked about in Home Ich, which Frankie was happy to hand out a recipe or two for her fellow monsters to take home and give a whurl. "I think we could all bring something of our own so we not only save a bunch without a caterer but add our own touch even more to the party." All the ghouls happily cheered with a big 'yeah!' and high-five as the bell rang.

"Alright ghouls! First class we'll talk more at lunch!" And they were off.

~ Creepateria

"Oh man! Oh man, oh man, oh man!"

"Calm it, Heath! Stop freakin' out." Clawd was waving his hands at Heath, motioning for him to just sit down at the table and try to eat what was on his tray. "Deuce is gonna be here any second and when he finds out what I did-"

"Did what?"

Heath's eyes about bugged out his head as he clamped his arms over his head. How had he not heard Deuce coming up from behind? Those snakes are almost always hissing! "Nothing!"

"Oh come on dude, you're grounded now."

"Heath what'd you do?"

"I did nothing!"

"Oh jeez..." Deuce raised an eyebrow at both Heath and Clawd with no clue as to what they were going on about or as to why Heath was all wound up. "Well Heath you might as well tell him." Clawd said as Deuce took a seat and grabbed a half of his sandwich. "Tell me what Bro?" Heath clamped his hands over his mouth and then mummbled before removing them and with a look said, "I've been putting the notes in wrong locker!"

"You've what?!"

"Meow! I knew it!"

A few tables over the werecat trio was listening in, as more students began to fill up in the Creepateria and they blended easier with the growing crowds. "I knew this would be too devine to pass up! Now all we need to do is get some dirt of Cleo and her new 'boy toy'!" With snickers the trio dumped their still half full trays into the trash and slinked out through the big double doors unnoticed.

"Heath! Who's locker did you stick 'em in?" Deuce asked very serious. "Errrr-aaaahhhh...!" Clawd grabbed Heath's arm and yanked down into a chair. "I stuffed 'em in Frankie's!" His head then fell into the untouched food on his tray.

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes!" Came a grumble from the face in the food. "Deuce I am so sorry man! I now they were suppose to go into the other chick's locker but I ended up getting them confused and figured I'd fix it later but never did."

Deuce dropped his sandwich half and rubbed his eyes with his other hand underneath of his sunglasses. "Great, just great. Now what am I gonna do? I was trying to build up here and now it's all gone."

"Why not just ask her out?" Clawd hadn't said much not wanting to really be in the middle though he kept thinking to himself 'I should've been put in charge of the notes'! Deuce just shook his head. "What if she says no to me?"

"She ain't gonna say no to you, you done talked to her and besides. she's a cool ghoul!"

"Yeah!"

"Quiet Heath!"

"Okay yeah okay..." Heath picked at his splooshed about food with a fork before an eye rolled over and blinked at him making him jump out of his chair and run out the doors. "Dude you'd think that wouldn't bother him." Clawd said though he expected some sort of response from Deuce and when he didn't get one he looked over at his gorgon friend. "Hey don't worry about how different the two of you are I mean just look at Draculaura!" Clawd pointed as his girlfriend with his thumb and Deuce looked over at her. The super tiny vamp was scrolling through the various apps on her iCoffin that she'd been excited about earlier in the day. "We're way different, not even suppose to BE together! But here we are and happier than ever! Just ask her out cause you're not gonna know a thing til you do and what if you're too late then?" Apparently what the werewolf was saying was getting through, because Deuce looked over at the group and although he felt bad that the notes had gone to Frankie, he had to hope that she didn't know he was the one who wrote them and who they were actually for.

Just as lunch was about to end Spectra burst in through the wall and flew up to Lagoona, whispering something in her ear making the sea monster's already big green eyes grow bigger with shock. "She said WHAT?!" All the ghouls sat and stared while Spectra had this worried look along with Lagoona's shocked one. "Who said what about what?" Frankie, Operetta, Clawdeen and Draculaura all asked at the same time, and just as Lagoona and Spectra looked them the bell rang. Lunch was over and it was time to get back to class.


End file.
